


edge assist

by tripletriple



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Body Worship, Clothing Kink, Come Marking, Dry Humping, Frottage, Hair Pulling, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Rimming, feelings in that you get a little bit of javi's thoughts on his relationships, oh I forgot, this is soft smut lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-13
Updated: 2017-10-13
Packaged: 2019-01-16 16:13:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12346149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tripletriple/pseuds/tripletriple
Summary: They only have a little time to indulge, but Javier and Yuzuru have both learned to seize the moment.(Yuzuru looked over his shoulder skeptically. “You are always up to something,” he accused.)





	edge assist

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote the biggest chunk of this last year during worlds so it's set in helsinki i guess. the morning of the free? probably? if that matters to you?
> 
> uh javier is not cheating on miki  
> just  
> getting that out of the way  
> this is more like the very beginnings of flirting with/discovering polyamory dw

The sunlight was cruel, mean, mean, mean. It poured over them through the window above the bed, warm, but it was too bright. Javier was not a morning person - he shut his eyes tight in protest and turned over onto his other side, toward the center of the bed, pulling the laces of his hoodie tight around his head and groaning. He blinked around the room and his eyes landed on Yuzuru, who didn’t seem to have been disturbed - he still snoozed beside him, turned to face the other wall. They had fallen asleep watching a movie, and one of them must have woken up during the night to shut the television off, as the screen was black and silent now.  They had passed out on top of the duvet, and the light settled now into the creases where the fabric of Yuzuru’s t-shirt was bunched up around around his waist, the top of his leggings riding down to expose a couple inches of supple skin there.

Javier scooted over, suddenly desperate to close some of the distance between them. Yuzuru’s breathing was soft and even, the pattern of a deep, restful sleep; Javier laid a hand on that smooth skin though he halfway loathed to do it, the thought of rousing Yuzuru not exactly a pleasant one. But he didn’t have much tolerance for not touching him these days. The natural progression from sharing hotel rooms to sharing a bed had been so natural, so easy. The way Yuzuru had always fallen into his arms had worked itself into an arrangement that was surprisingly something simple, without obligation. But Javier kept finding himself obliged.

Yuzuru’s ass was the main problem. He was so slim, teeny, even (though Javier would never let himself lapse on the strength that core held - Yuzuru could have flipped him at any point, had he wanted to) but with this curve to him which drew the eye right along it. Javier ran the tips of his fingers along that curve now, feeling the contour of the dip of his waist up to the peak of his hip and down again, skating his hand over Yuzuru’s outer thigh. The leggings were thin, a bit worn, and he could feel the heat of his friend’s skin through the fabric. He rested his palm flat against his hip and buried his face in the back of Yuzuru’s hair, trying to fight down the urge to push the damned things down. The scent of him wasn’t helping. Juniper and mint, fresh and foresty, a signature blend of the toiletries he took everywhere. He must have groaned despite his effort, because Yuzuru suddenly stirred, reaching back like Javier was an itch at the crown of his head and realizing groggily that there was a person pressed up against him.

“…Javi?” he asked quietly. You had to give Yuzu a couple minutes to wake up for English, and Javier was all right with that so long as he knew his name. He shushed him, pressing his lips to the nape of his neck, and sighed out as he trailed his hand around Yuzuru’s waist to push his shirt up a bit more in front and tap against his toned stomach. He was relieved his bunkmate was awake - now he could take the edge off this heat pooling in his groin.

“Javi, what are you-“ Yuzuru began as Javier gave a gentle, experimental rock of his hips, and he started to roll over but Javier caught him and kind of held him in place, pushing some weight up into him, not rough but insistent. “We have to get up for practice,” he protested as understanding dawned. Javier could only imagine the pathetic pout on his face. 

“Like you want to move,” Javier tossed. Yuzu’s bluffs were always easy to call, especially when he tried to bluff at 6 in the morning. Yuzuru huffed and shuffled around, stretching his back a little and inadvertently pressing his ass back into the cradle of Javier’s hips in the process. Javier gasped and caught his wrist as Yuzu brought his hand up to rub at his own eyes. “You just stay there,” he half-growled, “and let me - come on, let me…”

He trailed off, figuring that Yuzuru knew what he meant. Javier had had the forward thought to change into pajama bottoms last night, and he pushed the flannel down now, gasping as he put enough distance between them to stroke himself up to full hardness, aided by some spit in his hand. Something about these leggings was killing him, and he didn’t need a lot of lube to rub off dry against them. He imagined his come staining the fabric and felt his hips hitch forward for contact, and he wrapped his arm back around his friend’s waist to pull him close.

Yuzuru looked over his shoulder skeptically. “You are always up to something,” he accused, and Javier chuckled. He couldn’t argue, except with Yuzu’s timing. Anyone else would have caught on five minutes ago when they’d woken up with this hard-on pressed against the small of their back.

“What can I say? I’m thinking about you doing that A-spin -“ he grunted at the change in sensations as his the underside of his dick dragged across Yuzuru’s exposed skin at the small of his back and then caught on the rough threading of his pants - “and how cute you look when you stretch. I feel like everyone thinks about doing this to you.”

Yuzu snorted. “You’re the only one,” he assured him.  _ "You _ are the slut. What would Miki think if she knew what we’re doing?”

“Oh, god…” Javier curled his fingers into Yuzuru’s hair and savored his whine. “She’d probably say, ‘That’s hot, you should Skype me next time.’” He yanked on Yuzu’s silky hair a bit though he knew he kind of hated that, pulling him back so he could mouth along his jaw. “All these clothes on…” he breathed against him. “You’re a constant problem, Hanyu. Such a tease.”

Yuzu huffed again but Javi could hear the way his breathing had picked up. “And you are getting a little handsy, Fernandez,” he countered, but he reached back to thread a hand though Javier’s curls. “You owe me after this. Maybe I will get some coffee on you.”

Javier smiled. “I’d buy you coffee every day if it meant this could always be my wake-up call.” He pushed hard into Yuzuru to emphasize. His hips were driving faster of their own volition and he was losing the ability to hold conversation, no matter how witty and fun their banter was. His fingers wriggled under the waistband of Yuzuru’s pants and he nipped at his jawline, quickly asking for permission, a question to which Yuzuru purred out a soft  _ yes;  _ Javier was barely able to hold on long enough at that to get the offending leggings yanked down. Yuzu could flip the switch like no one else, one minute stubborn and defiant, the next coy and soft, and the give of his flesh after a self-made fight for it was so, so sweet. Javier’s abdomen tightened, his groin pulsing, and the next thing he knew he was spilling onto Yuzuru’s thick thighs, biting his lip and hissing out his pleasure as it coursed hot through his veins.

His rinkmate peered over his shoulder and down again, arching his back to try and see the mess Javier had made. Javier gasped at the friction his movement gave - he was so oversensitive, but his body was still tense and his cock twitched despite himself at the promise of more. “Well,” Yuzu said, biting his lip, and Javi swore he didn’t even know he was doing that, which only made it all the more infuriating, “my clothes didn’t seem to be a problem after all.” Javier panted a little and kissed his shoulder blade, relaxing back into the bed, and Yuzuru made a soft, happy noise. “So about that coffee…” he said after a moment, and Javier put his forehead against his neck and laughed.

“I’ll do you one better,” he promised, and pushed at Yuzu’s shoulder until he grumbled and rolled onto his front. Javier traced over the toned muscles at his sides with his index finger, and then he laid his warm palm against Yuzuru’s ass and squeezed, hard.

Yuzuru gasped, then groaned, and then he rocked back and leveraged up to his knees, pushing his butt up into the air. Javier smiled and pinched him again, and Yuzu wiggled predictably in response. Javi chuckled. “Hmm,” he mused, studying the way Yuzu’s leggings were bunched right at the meatiest part of his thigh, his own come all over his tanned skin. He drew the back of his hand through it, admiring the contrast of beautiful softness covering taut muscle. “What should I do with you?”

One thing about Yuzu: he always caught on pretty quickly to Javier’s games. He shimmied his hips again and went into a catlike stretch as he did so, settling his chest flat against the bed and reaching out to grasp the bars of the headboard. He looked back at Javi and smiled, sly but easy, a contented thing. “Touch me,” he demanded, in the exact tone that made Javier’s back bow and his knees shake. He shuffled closer to Yuzuru and tugged his leggings and underwear further down, and then bent to kiss along the crest of his ass, still skirting his fingertips lightly over the outsides of his thighs.

He sighed deeply as Javi’s hot breath came closer to where he wanted him, and he whined when Javier parted his cheeks and licked at him, having made his tongue soft and wet. Javier brought one hand around his thigh and held him close to him, feeling the way Yuzu trembled as he gradually became more insistent and firm with his tongue. His hole was wet with saliva by the time Javi pulled back for a breath, and he blew on the wet skin before sucking a bruise into the forgiving flesh of his inner thigh.

Yuzuru squirmed and reached back, gasping, to grip Javier’s hair. “You love doing this too much,” he told him. Javier giggled and ducked down to work his tongue in behind his balls, and Yuzu let out a high-pitched whine.

“I mean,” Javi defended then, pulsing his thumb at Yuzu’s loosened entrance, “how am I to resist you like this? You look so goddamn cute with that blush on your face.” Yuzu buried his face in the pillow below him at that, and Javier laughed again. “Not much use hiding, baby,” he said. He drew closer to Yuzu’s body again, inhaling his sweat and musk. “I can see all of you already.”  He adjusted so he was sitting, pushing his legs forward under Yuzu, and grabbed him around the waist as he rolled them. Yuzuru squealed as he was pulled down on top of him, and Javier hooked his arms over his thighs to make sure he stayed put. He wasted no more time with Yuzuru in this position, knowing how easy it would be to drive him out of his mind, so he set to work with vigor, enjoying the way Yuzu’s weight bounced on him as he squirmed around. He knew Yuzu was worried about his breathing - he always was - but Javier had his nose hooked outside his body, and could look up the expanse of Yuzuru’s slim back, painted golden with the morning light. He wasn’t exactly new to this. One of his favorite things to feel was the strength in Yuzuru’s body as he fought against his own urge to bore down and take more, and Javier half-wished he’d let himself go, just relax into it and be selfish, but he knew Yuzu’s little frame held a lot of frayed nerves. So long as he ultimately enjoyed himself, he wasn’t going to press the issue.

Mouthing around Yuzu’s hole had long become monotonous - Javier dipped his tongue in and savored the broken moan he heard from above him, the way Yuzuru bent forward and ended up with his lips pressed to Javier’s stomach. “Javi… Javi, that’s so  _ good,” _ he whispered, kissing mindlessly and sloppily over his abdomen. Javier smiled even as indisposed as his mouth was and doubled down his efforts, yanking Yuzu’s thighs further back, challenging his flexibility and wishing he could see them together like this, the way Yuzu could bend forward on himself and join them all up and down their bodies. He loved watching Yuzuru in pretty much any context but there was something particular to be said about this, about his body responding in minuscule ways and grand, shuddering movements both and knowing he was responsible, about Yuzu’s unselfconscious nudity and the bare want that thrummed off of him and into Javier’s bones. Being friends with Yuzuru was a privilege, for his kind, sweet, helpful nature; being the kind of friends who shared this sort of intimacy, the ease with which they made each other feel good, was an unbelievable honor. Javier knew what he’d said about others lusting over Yuzu was true, but none of them knew what he knew: that Yuzu was picky and finicky in bed, that he could be dominant, that he could come three or four times in one night if you worked him over the right way, and the way he cried out when he hit his peak, the way he clawed at your skin and scratched and bit like a feral animal, unbridled and mad.

Javier patted his butt affectionately as Yuzuru came down, purring, slumped against Javi’s solid body beneath him. He felt kind of bad for his innocent little fans, fantasizing over how Yuzuru would be in the throes of pleasure; there was also no way for them to know the way he felt against you after, warm and soft and humming with residual energy. It was almost better than when Yuzuru’s body was drawn up tight with need. Now he rolled his face from one cheek to the other at Javier’s belly. Javier could feel the way he smiled against him, and could picture it, like that smile he’d given before Javi had eaten him out but softer. He cupped his hand around Yuzu’s thigh and drew it up and down in rhythm, soothing him down as Yuzu gradually got heavier and heavier resting on him.

As much as he wanted to lie there and fall back asleep, he knew Yuzu would be pissy with him if he didn’t take responsibility for their tryst and force them to get going off to practice. Javier may not be a morning person, but poor Yuzuru was type of unfortunate soul who did his best thinking in the mornings, and he also happened to be rendered absolutely useless after sex. Javier still owed him for indulging him in this, and it would take a scalding hot shower to further loosen up their tired muscles and probably the cup of coffee he’d requested earlier on their way through the hotel lobby. At least the first part came with an even more naked Yuzu, and the latter with caffeine.

After a few minutes, Javier wriggled out from under Yuzuru, leaning down to kiss him at the  bend of his knee. “C’mon, baby,” he said softly, “let’s go land some quad axels.”

Yuzuru cracked an eye open. “Let’s?” he said inquisitively, and Javier smacked him on the ass for it. Yuzuru snickered but he got out of bed, gracelessly kicking his leggings and socks onto the floor to free his feet. “It’s cold!” he grumbled, throwing the bed blanket over his shoulders and running into the bathroom. He sat on the lid of the toilet and watched while Javier let the water run, and when they stepped in he positioned himself behind Javier and wrapped his arms about his waist, kissed over his neck and shoulder. Javier liked this, when Yuzuru gave him the chance to feel small. He loved Miki - and he never compared the two, as there was simply no comparison to be done. The relationships were was completely different. And part of the difference was how distinctly masculine the feeling was when Yuzuru pressed up against him from behind.

“Let’s hang out here tonight?” Javier said, moaning lowly as Yuzuru found that sensitive spot behind his ear. “No matter how it goes. We can skip the banquet and the afterparties. I’ll get vodka or whatever it is they drink here. We can celebrate on our own.”

“Mm.” Yuzuru hummed, resting his chin on Javier’s shoulder as the water beat down on them. His breath fanned past Javier’s cheek, and he squeezed him around the middle. “You just want to get me drunk.”

“Only because it’s hilarious,” Javier said, smirking, and he batted Yuzuru’s hand away and turned to find the body wash. “Although you are a lot louder when you’re drunk…”

“Do we even know who got the room next door?” Yuzuru hissed, scandalized. Javier let himself thoroughly enjoy the blush on his cheeks.

“Nope,” he said. “Doesn’t matter. They’ll be out anyway. Guarantee you this hotel is all ours after the exhibition.”

“You are trouble.” Yuzuru leveled this accusation with a wagging finger, and Javier felt the grin spread across his face, finding that he really couldn’t disagree.


End file.
